Cryo Blast
Cryo Blast is a tech power available to Sentinels, Engineers and Mordin in Mass Effect 2, as well as Kaidan in Mass Effect 3. When activated, the user's omni-tool fires a mass of super-cooled subatomic particles capable of snap-freezing targets within a certain radius. If the target's health is low enough when frozen, it is possible to shatter it through the use of weapons or other damage dealing abilities. Frozen enemies are more susceptible to damage. As with all projectile powers, the power does not launch an actual projectile when used by a squadmate. Instead, it impacts instantly. In Mass Effect 2, if there is any cover between Shepard (not the squadmate using it) and the target, the power will strike the cover instead. In Mass Effect 3, it will always hit the target. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (9.00 seconds for Mordin) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Freeze Duration': 3.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (9.00 seconds for Mordin) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Freeze Duration': 4.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (9.00 seconds for Mordin) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Freeze Duration': 5.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, ''Deep Cryo Blast'' *The blast potency and freeze duration are equal to advanced cryogenic weapons. **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Mordin and Shepard) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Freeze Duration': 7.00 seconds ''Full Cryo Blast'' *This cryo weapon's spray effect is engineered to maximize your chances of freezing multiple targets. **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Mordin and Shepard) **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters **'Freeze Duration': 5.00 seconds Player Notes *Regular Husks will automatically shatter when frozen by any weapon. *Cryo Blast, just like Cryo Ammo, is very potent when used in conjunction with force-applying powers such as Throw, Charge, or Shockwave, as the impact damage of even a level 1 Throw is often sufficient to shatter standard enemies. This can be used to clear small groups of enemies without firing a shot. Availability *Engineers *Sentinels *Mordin Solus Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Cryo Blast Flash-freeze and shatter unprotected enemies. Slow down the rest. Weaken armor. Frozen targets won't regenerate health. *'Recharge Speed:' 6 sec *'Freeze Duration:' 3 sec *'Movement Speed:' -15% Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec Rank 3: Duration Increase duration by 40%. *'Freeze Duration:' 4.20 sec Rank 4: Duration/Radius Duration Increase duration by 60%. *'Freeze Duration:' 6 sec Radius Increase impact radius by 2 meters. Rank 5: Speed Reduction/Cryo Explosion Speed Reduction Decrease movement speed of chilled targets by an additional 20%. *'Movement Speed:' -35% Cryo Explosion Increase damage to chilled and frozen targets by 10%. Rank 6: Recharge Speed/Frozen Vulnerability Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.43 sec Frozen Vulnerability Increase damage to frozen and chilled targets by 15%. Weaken armored targets by an additional 25%. Player Notes *Cryo Blast does not increase damage against targets protected by Armor such as Atlases, Ravagers or Geth Pyros. Rather, it will decrease the damage reduction (from 100%) offered by armor plates protecting enemies such as Brutes, Cannibals after they devour a corpse, or Cannibals and Husks after they are given armor by a Marauder. Availability *'Single-Player:' **Engineer **Sentinel **Kaidan Alenko *'Multiplayer:' **Human Infiltrator **Quarian Engineer Category:Tech Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3